


【高银高】如潮

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	【高银高】如潮

1

高杉伤痊愈的时候，歌舞伎町已经逐渐恢复了正常。

这段时间鬼兵队理所当然的一直停留在地球上，过去他们的落脚点大多是在画舫里，但是又子坚持靠水的地方湿度太大对于伤口的愈合不好，在江户郊区的地方租了一座二层的小房子，靠着田野，在天将将亮的时候能够听到远处林子里繁密浓稠的鸟鸣声。

最近接近夏天，逐渐能够听到稀稀落落的蝉鸣了。

高杉没有逞强，大多数时候都在躺着。有时候他会长久的看着外面的阳光发愣，那种时候他有时候会觉得自己的一生已经结束了。

他该报的仇碎裂了，该留住的失去了大半，口口声声说要毁灭的这个世界还好好的，时不时有好奇的孩子从窗口远远的、刻意又装做偶然的经过。

直到又过了两天，又子脸色红红的抱着一盘子切好的西瓜从外面进来，高杉看着她和武市吵嘴，知道她在村子里认识了另外一个妙龄少女的朋友。

高杉咬了一口西瓜，沙瓤的、不知道怎么保存的很凉，一口清甜下去，他突然感觉自己又活过来了。

也是那天晚上武市仿佛不经意的问他，之后怎么办。

2

高杉养伤的时候桂来过。

银时没有一起来，桂说银时伤的也很厉害，在妙姐的院子里被看的严严实实，最后还是没能溜出来。

他的嘴里出现了不少陌生的名字，高杉或多或少在情报里看到过，不过也不是很熟，桂说快了的时候会反应不过来，但是也没有详细追究的兴趣。

银时万事屋的那个中国女孩他知道的很清楚，毕竟是前合伙人神威的妹妹——说起来那家伙似乎现在还在地球上。另外一个眼镜他的印象很模糊了，毕竟对方本来存在感就不强，似乎是叫新八还是新一什么的。

“所以？你之后什么打算？”桂给自己斟了一杯酒，浅浅喝了一口，继续问，“留在这里？”

“谁知道呢。”高杉轻笑一声，抬手去拿他面前盛酒的瓶子。

“这个可不能给你。”桂抬手多过去，“又子殿会把我禁足的。”

他说着，把瓶子放到了自己的身后。

桂其实向来比他们都要理智和冷静，但是同时也很恋旧。高杉觉得他有一瞬间差点就要说出来如果他留在江户，他们三个就能够像以前那样坐下来喝一杯了——这种一厢情愿的话。

但是桂最后还是没有说，只是低头看着酒杯笑了笑：“嘛，如果是你，肯定有自己的答案，我就不多说了。”

而高杉……

高杉知道，他其实是没有答案的。

他不知道他想知道的那个答案。

3

高杉和武市决定在江户停留一段时间。

因为星芒教的事情，地球在宇宙中的位置并不和平，而鬼兵队现在需要休养生息。

何况——按照武市的说法——又子也到了适婚嫁的年龄了。

高杉对此不打算做评价。

不过他的确是想见见银时的，毕竟也没有什么不见的道理。

银时懒惰，顾及是懒得跑这么远到这里的。又子也正好有事情要去江户中心，高杉看着她千叮咛万嘱咐自己之后离开，沿着不算陌生的道理，慢悠悠的走到了歌舞伎町。

他穿着和服，手里习惯性的挂着没有烟的烟管——这个最近也被禁了——抬头眯眼看了看歌舞伎町一番街的牌子，走了进去。

白天的歌舞伎町稍微有那么一点点冷清，很多俱乐部都关着门，高杉感到有点口渴，从怀里摸出钱包，在旁边的自动贩售机买一瓶水。

他低头看着水从机器里滚出来，突然有那么一点烦躁。

“高杉……先生？是高杉先生吗？”

身后想起声音。

高杉抬起身扭头看了一眼。

啊，是了，眼镜，是新一。

“您是来找银桑的吗？”对方有点试探的、小心翼翼地、又很礼貌地问。

“啊。”高杉听到自己回答，“他不在？”

“嗯，今天晚上说一起在我们那里吃饭。”新八低头看了看手里的塑料袋，又抬头看了看高杉，“那个——高杉先生要一起来吗？”

高杉第一反应是怎么可能，但是他又不知道为什么想起那天又子笑着端着西瓜回来的样子，生生的压下心里的烦躁，点点头：

“打扰了。”

新一看起来很惊讶。高杉想。不奇怪，他也很惊讶。

然后他进屋的时候，银时也很惊讶。

银时的惊讶有时候表露的很明显，但是也有很多时候几乎完全看不出来，高杉看到他的眼神很明显的晃动了一下，手指猛地揪皱的手里jump的页面，然后才放松下来，懒洋洋的笑起来：

“哟，新八君，看起来你有了不得了的偶遇啊。”

“歌舞伎町遇到了。”新八一边跪坐下来，一边把手里的材料拿出来放在桌子上，一边说，“呐，银桑你的布丁。而且是银桑你不好吧，还让一个伤员过来看你。”

“哈——？银桑我也是伤员好吧？”银时把布丁抓过来，懒洋洋的撕开盖子，没有看高杉的抬手去摸勺子，“而且话说，这家伙来这里到底是干什么……”

“不是这家伙。”高杉哂笑一声，在他对面坐下，“你又犯什么毛病。”

“犯毛病的是你吧？”银时翻了个白眼，“你就……也不看看之前你自己都是什么场面出场的，现在想再在日常篇里混戏份，不要小瞧日常篇啊。”

“银桑，这就是你的不对了。”一个年轻的女人从门口进来，眯眼微微一笑，“高杉先生，这里欢迎你哦。“

……是了，新一的姐姐。总而言之不是叫毛利兰或者灰原哀的女人。

高杉抬头，看到神乐跟着妙姐进来，看到他的时候翻了个 白眼，不太友好的没说什么，在桌子旁边豪放的坐下了。

“好热。“神乐说，“新八，有冰激凌吗？”

“啊，姐姐的巴根达斯的话已经放进冰箱了哦。”新八说，一边扭头向高杉解释，“今天我们吃涮锅，高杉君有忌口吗？”

“……没有啦。不用管这家伙。”银时抠着鼻子在旁边插嘴，“如果总是管大少爷的口味的话，银桑我们在几百年前就饿死啦。”

说着，抬手随手把鼻屎往神乐的头上抹。

神乐利落的抓住银时的手，一边开口：“今天有牛肉吗？我要吃牛肉。大少爷的话，应该能顿顿都有牛肉吃吧？应该做客的时候也会自带牛肉的吧？”

“好了，神乐酱，不要这样。”新八嘴角抽抽，无奈的打圆场。

高杉没回答，只是抬眼观察着银时。

他的目光很明显，而银时则仿佛玩起了坚持不抬头的游戏，目光在jump和布丁之间徘徊，就是不抬头看他。

气氛一时有点尴尬的沉默。

“啊，我正好也想吃冰激凌了。”妙姐打圆场的笑着站起来，“神乐想吃什么口味的？”

“巧克力。”神乐盘腿坐在桌子前面，颓废的扒着橘子，闷闷的说。

“我想吃抹茶的。”新八笑着举手。

“巧克力的是吧。”妙姐微笑着站起身，“高杉先生要吃吗？”

“啊啦，姐姐，我呢？”新八嘴角抽搐，“能不能不要无视的这么明显。”

“不必，多谢。”高杉礼貌的回答。

他把手里的烟斗放在桌子上，磕出了一声轻响，神乐的目光敏锐的扫过来，又很快的收回去。

这个小姑娘似乎对自己有点敌意，或者至少是警惕？高杉觉得有点好笑，又莫名的有点烦躁。是红樱那时候事情的后遗症？还是神威的原因？在银时过家家的游戏之后，他又必须要插手神威的家事了？

在寂静当中，银时抬手翻过一页jump，然后抬手。

“喂，神乐，橘子。”

“要吃自己拨。”神乐翻了个白眼。

“哈？银桑还是伤员啊伤员，不会连这点待遇都没有吧——”银时懒洋洋的说。

神乐不耐烦的拿起一个橘子，囫囵而粗暴的塞进了银时的嘴里。

银时被怼的一个窒息，把橘子拿出来狂躁道：“你干什么啊！”

“倒是你很烦啊！”神乐拍桌子，“好好看你的jump啊！”

来了。高杉心想。他能看出来银时在做什么，刻意的回避着和自己的对视，而在自己把目光移开的时候，却又不自觉地要做点什么，仿佛非要、也只打算这样吸引自己的注意力似的。

他还是感到无端的烦躁，手指不由自主的伸向烟管又放下。他告诫自己是来观察银时、顺便和他成熟的说两句话、而不是在这里上演这种闹剧的，试图让自己平静下来，却没有什么收获。

他试图去回忆之前又子端来的西瓜，或者他养伤时候看到的阳光灿烂的天空，却不知怎么突然回想起了他和神威最初相遇时候的场面，在春雨的飞船里，窗外是一望无垠黑暗的宇宙，金属夹杂着一点点些微血腥的痕迹，还有他走之前去找华佗的那场赌局，对方骨瘦如柴、疯疯癫癫、用吊诡的声音说着“输了，输了”。

“银时，我过来就是打算和你说一声。”高杉突然打断了面前银时和神乐的打闹，用烟管敲了敲桌子，开口，“我近期会留在地球。”

“啊？”银时支着神乐的手，一愣，扭头，然后点点头，“嗯？嗯，啊。好……话说你和我说这个干什么？不会又在计划什么？”

高杉嘲讽的笑了一声：“放心吧，我最近没什么计划。只不过之前的事情不可能没有后续，你们倒也不能完全掉以轻心。”

“知道。”回答的却是神乐少女，松开银时的手，坐回桌子旁边，声音凉凉的，“神威那家伙也还没有走呢吧。”

“谁知道呢。”高杉耸肩，“我和他可不是那种会互相通报近况的关系。”

神乐不说话了。

银时清了清嗓子，顿了顿，然后说：“嗯……你留下来一段时间也好。假发过去看你了吧？他还是挺高兴的，之前还喝醉了，挺烦人的。”

高杉看向银时。

银时抬起眼，终于也看向了他。

他暗红色的眼睛和平静，居然比高杉记忆中的大部分时候都要平静。

“那个，我呢。”银时顿了顿，清了清嗓子，“也是很高兴的。高杉君，我也是很高兴的。”

高杉的手指抚摸过烟管金属的部分。

“啊。”他听到自己说，然后推了一下桌子，站起身，“听到了这么罕见的话，我今天也算不虚此行了。”

他抬起头，和走进来的妙姐正好面对面。妙姐一愣，感到了屋里尴尬的气氛，询问道：“诶，高杉先生不留下吃饭吗？”

“抱歉，改变主意了。”高杉短暂的说，然后从门口走了出去。

他路过妙姐的时候用余光看这个女孩，觉得她比自己想的应该还要年轻一点——还记得真选组的局长在跟踪狂般的追求她？那口味和道德还真都堪忧。

高杉想着，抬腿迈出院落，向外走去。

4

高杉没有想到银时会追出来。

这实在不太符合银时的风格，不过身后的确传来熟悉的脚步，经过了这么长的时间，习惯的节奏居然仍然没有那么大的变化。

高杉停住了脚步，停顿了一秒，才扭头看银时。

“喂，你。”银时抬头看着他，无奈的说，“什么意思啊？”

“什么意思？”高杉嘲讽，“坏了你全家福晚饭的兴趣？”

“不是这个。”银时有点抓狂，“你莫名其妙的过来，莫名其妙的发表了个宣言，又莫名其妙的走了，让人很……那什么好吗！”

高杉狐疑的看着银时。

“担心啊！”银时怒吼，然后仿佛掩饰的恢复了平常嘲讽的语调，“高杉君你还好？不会被附身了吧？也许你不相信，但是银魂真的是一个存在灵异的世界哦。还是那什么，中二病每个月都会有的那么几天？”

“我还用不到你的担心。”高杉抓重点的反驳了回去。

“你……”银时挠了挠头，“也成。那，你，就回去？”

“啊。”高杉挑眉，“怎么了？”

“你住在哪里？”银时问，“和鬼兵队的人一起？”

“假发应该告诉你了吧。”高杉回答，“要是没有就自己去问他。”

“啧，你们怎么都这么麻烦。”银时不耐烦的撇了撇嘴，“你——说实话，我真觉得你有点怪怪的，你没有那什么吧？新的黑色野兽计划之类的？”

高杉心里这时候没有刚才那么烦躁了，嘲讽的笑了一声，弄得银时愈发的恼火，继续哔哔哔了起来：

“我可是知道你们这种人的，总是闲不住，银桑我可没有再拯救世界的打算了哦？好好安静的生活不好吗高杉君——”

“不好。”高杉突然打断他的说。

夕阳在这时候投下来，在他和银时之间，电线杆的投影画出一条泾渭分明浓黑色的影子。

银时一愣，抬头看着高杉。

他的神色很愣怔，甚至有点无辜的混乱，仿佛他真的觉得在这么长时间之后，高杉还会和过去那样，如同他记忆或者他想象中的样子一样。

“我和你不一样，银时，和你不一样了。”于是高杉清晰的告诉他，“你说得对，这么长时间了，也许的确是宇宙更适合我一点。”

“哦……”银时仿佛思绪有点凌乱的回答，然后又突兀的问，“那江户呢？你还留下吗？”

他语气中带着一点急切，就仿佛他很不想让高杉走、希望他留下来一样。

“暂时留下来。”高杉直截了当的回答了他，“等到时机到了，再离开。”

他不想再看银时那种茫然的样子，飞快地扭头，重新向着远处走去。

5

高杉联络了神威，问问他最近的情况，还有下一步有没有什么太多的计划。

春雨现在也需要休养生息，不过主要是要操起宇宙海盗的本行。春雨并不缺愿意成为雇佣兵的人数，他们的问题是钱——更快的搞到更多的钱。

这里面听起来辰马不无机会，何况他的副手本来就是过去千鸟的大小姐。

高杉想着，坐在窗户旁边，看着外面，在心里盘算着要不要从中做点什么。

他的脑子开始转了起来，呼吸也顺畅了很多，鸟鸣和蝉的声音仿佛从耳边褪去了，一切又变得清晰了起来。

高杉起身，从抽屉里翻出来了被藏起来的烟草，点上缓缓地抽了一口。

地球现在在宇宙中已经有了一点名声，在这一系列的事情之中也不乏有了一些盟友。鬼兵队休养生息的计划也许也不需要这么久，就如同神威说的，只有活水才能更快的修复自己。

下一步……鬼兵队下一步要做的生意和定位吗？辰马喜欢在星际之间倒卖，高杉倒是觉得从此之后做和地球相关的情报生意不错，他脑中已经有几个特定的稳定客户和线人，很快就能架起一个网络，需要鬼兵队真正出力的地方也不多。把情报网的中心放在地球，也可以比较好的监控隐藏在暗处敌人的动向，如果有人打算对地球出手——

高杉的思绪又陡然停了一下。

然后他迅速的把银时的脸扫出脑海。

没人需要他拯救什么世界。

他听到敲门的时候，抬起头，就看到又子正站在门旁边，有点担心、又有点小心翼翼地看着他。

事实上，高杉已经有一段时间没有看到又子这种表情了。

他挑了挑眉询问。

“那个，晋助大人，我们要离开地球了吗？”又子问。

“你要想留下……”高杉说。

“我会一直追随晋助大人的！”又子猛然提高嗓音。

高杉看了他片刻，摇摇头，抬手把烟筒又熄灭了。

“我的意思是，如果你想留下，我们就多留一段时间。”他说。

是的，该留住的他已经失去了大半。

还在手里的，他不介意带着走得更慢一些。

6

不速之客是在傍晚出现的。

高杉看着面前橙发少女满脸冷意的样子，不紧不慢：“什么事情？”

对方的确和两年前相比长大了不少，至少看起来是一副能够沟通的样子了。

“你要走了吗？”神乐开门见山的问。

“喂！你那是什么对晋助大人的态度！”又子在旁边不爽的插话。

“为什么这么问？”高杉问，然后了然，“神威……他要走了？”

“啊，留了封信。那个白痴。”神乐翻了个白眼，“你呢？你还在和他合作吧？”

“我说了吧，我们两个不是那么紧密的合伙人关系。”高杉轻笑，“放心吧，和你和银时的关系不一样，我没有干涉你哥哥生活的意思，也没有干涉他生活的能力。”

“不是说这个！”神乐提高音量，“那个白痴老哥怎么都好。我是说——”

她似乎天人斗争，很不想说这话，这导致她的声音很大，在有点空荡荡的房间离不断地回响。

“我是说！你不会不知道银酱不想让你走吧？”

高杉看着面前的小姑娘，突然觉得有点好笑。

他也的确笑了一声，然后不紧不慢的反问：“所以？你不会觉得，银时不想让我走，我就不能走吧？”

神乐不说话了。

她似乎的确没有太多想过这件事一样，有那么一瞬间的茫然不知如何回答，那个茫然的神色微妙的和银时有点像。

“不是这个意思！”不过神乐很快反应过来，反驳道，“谁也没有不让你走的意思！我只是觉得如果你今天要走，至少应该和银酱道个别吧？”

“为什么？”高杉反问，“你看我和银时是那种需要道别的关系？还需要来一个感人的拥抱？”

神乐没有立刻回答。

事实上她看起来马上要爆炸、或者要暴走、或者两者兼有。

“啊——啊，你们这些男人可真麻烦！”神乐抓狂道，“秃子也是，老哥也是，银酱也是，现在你也是——啊！真是太麻烦了！白痴！笨蛋！去死吧！都去死吧！”

她愤怒的一连串咒骂之后，就冲出了屋子，又消失在了夜色里。

又子被她撞到一边，莫名其妙的看着少女消失的方向，忠犬的扭头：“晋助大人，要追踪吗？”

“……不用了。”高杉被她这种突然的竞争心弄得有点心累，摆摆手，“你去休息吧。”

7

天色完全黑下来的时候银时出现了。

他四下看看，仿佛看到了高杉房间的灯光，走了过来。

高杉靠在桌子旁边看着银时翻身翻进了屋子里，四下看了看：“神乐来过吗？”

高杉嘲讽的看着他：“即便来过，你觉得我们两个会相安无事的坐在这个屋子里喝茶？”

“……不是。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“那家伙看到神威的消息之后心情不太稳定，我觉得她可能会来找你而已。”

“你最后让她趁早打消关于我和神威关系不正确的认知。”高杉回答。

也许是在自己领地里的原因，他现在或多或少看起来有点慵懒，简单的浴衣，领口开得很低，露出大片台灯灯光下的胸膛。

银时也没有立刻走，而是靠在窗户旁边，不远不近的和高杉对视。

高杉挑眉：“怎么？还需要我送客？”

“我觉得她回来找你，是因为其他的原因。”银时在短暂的沉默之后说，“而她过来找你，应该也是因为其他的原因吧？”

高杉不置可否，翻了一页面前的说。

“高杉！”银时有点恼火的开口，“我……我一直觉得，如果你真的想走，你是应该离开的。我不知道你是怎么想的，但是也许地球对你，的确已经成为了太小的地方。而且你有你自己的鬼兵队，有你自己的生活，至少我觉得……你也应该是很珍惜他们的。”

高杉没有回答，等待着银时继续进行他前言不搭后语的发言。

银时的表达能力一直就是那个水平，他们都知道。

银时也的确前言不搭后语了下去：“神乐一直对你态度不太好，有之前的关系，也有神威的关系。怎么说呢？那家伙可能还是不太擅长和哥哥的朋友——熟人？合作者？不管你和神威是什么关系，对于她来说都很陌生。而且这个年龄段的女孩子的确很敏感，她虽然看着大大咧咧的、又是夜兔，但是有时候也会钻牛角尖。”

高杉继续听着他胡说八道。

“而且也不完全是神威的原因。”银时说，“你和神威的关系倒也不至于让她那么敏感。”

高杉合上书，抬头看着银时。

他倒也没有显得不耐烦，但是下一句话似乎就会开口送客的意思很明显。

“银时——”他说。

“所以，我的意思说是！”银时顿了顿，又急促的说，“你还记得很久之前吗？你说过，如果我们在未来也能一直在一起——”

“银时。”高杉冷漠的打断了他的话。

银时停了下来，片刻，自嘲的笑了笑：“……好吧。”

他后退一步，手放在窗户上。

“我喜欢你。我追逐了你很多年，也一直喜欢你。我打算离开地球，却又不想立刻离开，也是因为你。”高杉面无表情的说，“好了，听到想听的了，可以滚了吗？”

他的语气很生硬，但是说到最后的时候，目光还是垂了下来。

他在心底数着，一、二——

然后银时动了。

高杉低着头，感到他几步快速跨过了房间的距离走过来，有点急切而不得门道的一条腿跪在高杉面前的矮几上，以一个有点别扭的姿势扭头，然后低头吻了上来。

高杉开始被他弄得仰着头不太舒服，但是过了几秒还是张开了嘴，沉沦了进去。

银时滑进他和桌子之间的空间里，整个过程当中嘴都没有和他分开，抬手按着高杉的肩头，一只手拢着他的脖子，喘息着和他交缠。

他们吻得太深，热度太高了，分开的时候银时喘息的厉害，高杉领子被拽落下去一边，露出带着伤痕的锁骨。

旁边的台灯被打翻在一边，只有少量的光从旁边透过来，罩出一层暧昧的光影，在银时暗红色的眼底反射出一点橙红色的光，如同烛火摇曳。

“……是这样的喜欢吗。”银时低声说，鼻尖和高杉的鼻尖挨在一起，手还紧紧抓着高杉的肩头，“高杉，我……”

他没有说下去。

“你也是这样的喜欢吗？”高杉抬手扶住银时的后脑，按着他不让他离开，低声的反问，“是的，我还记得，我说，如果我们未来还能一直在一起，那也许也不错。如果我那时候说的，就是这样的事呢？”

银时深深的吸了一口气，仿佛脱力般的靠在高杉的身上，偏头嘴唇摩擦过他的鬓角。

高杉没有说话，过了片刻，听到银时一声低低的“嗯”。

“我不知道我当时在想什么。”然后银时解释，“但是我很清楚我现在在想什么。”

“在做什么。”高杉纠正他。

银时轻笑了一声，贴着高杉的胸膛微微震动了一下。

“我怀疑我回去会有红豆饭等着我。”他有点撒娇似的抱怨，“神乐那家伙……也不知道到底在想什么。”

高杉抬手抚摸着他毛绒绒的头发，没有对不熟悉的夜兔少女做评价。

“他们是我的家人。”银时解释道，“所以会有奇怪的担心。毕竟未来……你也会是他们的家人。”

高杉想要讽刺点什么，在看到银时眼底跳动的灯光时又终究没有说什么，抬手随意的搭在他的肩头，淡淡：“我可不想和神威有什么家族关系。”

银时低声笑了一声：“也是。”

他又黏糊糊的靠了上来，高杉不想陷入这种两个人互相顶着的无法好好说话的尴尬场面，抬手把人推开了一点，银时才后退了一点。

“你两边的头发比过去短了。”他评价。

“你的头发也短了一点。”高杉回敬，抬手揉了揉他的头，有点恶意嘲讽道，“不过是天然卷，也看不出来。”

银时罕见的没有炸毛，他仿佛还有点沉浸在冲击当中，抬头看了一眼高杉，又看了一眼高杉，最后说：“现在你下一步的打算呢？”

高杉瞟了他一眼，然后向着银时伸出手。

银时不明所以，看了眼高杉的表情，然后抬手，把手搭在高杉的手上。

他这种有点蠢的样子很好的取悦了高杉，他终于笑了起来，撑着地站起身，转过身背着银时，抬手重新扶起台灯和地上被打翻的书堆。

“看情况。”他说，“我想做地球的情报生意，过段时间肯定会出去看看。”

银时盘腿坐在后面，看着高杉低头收拾东西，精悍线条流畅的小腿从浴衣里面露出来，忍不住抬手，抓住了他的脚腕。

高杉扭头看他，银时收回手举起来，以示无辜，然后问：“什么时候去？什么时候回来？”

高杉笑了起来，居高临下的看着银时，嘲讽的挑了挑眉：“你是不是误会了什么？你觉得我们两个现在是什么关系，我需要回答你的这种问题？”

银时眨眨眼。

“就……在一起的关系？”他问。

银时在光影摇曳中这么跪坐着的样子很像那个时候。高杉突然意识到，那时候他们在花街喝酒，银时喝醉了，他扭头去拿酒，银时迷迷糊糊的跟着他，他扭回头低头看着银时，看到的就是这种跪坐着的、脸上带着潮红、询问而迷茫的样子。

那个时候他发现了自己的欲望，却在还来不及处理清楚那一切过度混乱而复杂的感情时，被命运当头一棒，然后与那个时刻背行越走越远。

这个时候，他终于可以做那个时候他想做的事情了。

高杉蹲跪下身，居高临下的看着银时，捏着他的下巴，笑了起来。

“想知道吗？”

银时反手抓住他的手腕，呼吸灼热，低声反问：“想知道的话，要做什么？”

银时设想了很多回答，有嘲讽的、有刁难的、有晦涩的、也有挑逗的，然而高杉只是看着他，缓缓松开了捏着他下巴的手，然后更低的放下身体，两个人面对面的平视。

“叫我的名字。”高杉平静而坚定的说，“银时。”

无数次他的梦在这里断裂，然后化成了一片模糊不清的黑暗与血色。

银时一愣，然后笑了起来。

房间的温度在这一刻包裹了高杉的身体。鸟鸣、蝉鸣、所有的记忆、还有这个世界仿佛在那一刻重新如同潮水将他淹没，冲刷走他身体内残存的伤痕与疲惫。

“高杉。”银时反手扣住高杉的手，看着他的眼睛，“别走，和我在一起。”

8

两天后。

“所以为什么最后还是要走啊！”银时哀嚎的扑在桌子上，“说什么去看看就回来，就知道高杉君就是这样薄情寡义的男人！银桑美好的青春韶华可是有限度的哦！”

“那个，神乐。”新八嘴角抽了抽，“这是什么。新的大叔恶心人的戏码吗？”

“别问我，新八。”神乐一脸漠然的端着电饭煲吃着红豆饭，“我什么也不知道。”

“好了，银桑，高杉先生肯定很快就回来了——”新八还是好心安慰道。

“哈？你个chu男知道什么？“银时抬起头抨击，“你又了解高杉什么？我和你说，那家伙从小到大就是这种恶心人的少爷脾气，这种不懂得体贴非要欲擒故纵让人火大的不行自己还毫无察觉的低情商，简直就是活该单身一辈子——”

新八面无表情的看银时翻了个身，又重新蒙头躺在沙发上，开始数落高杉的无数罪行。

“……神乐，红豆饭不给我留一点吗。”

“这是我的份，要吃自己煮。”

“话说起来，今天又有信寄过来，好像是神威先生的，你看到了吗？”

“神威是谁。不知道，不认识，不关心。”

可喜可贺。


End file.
